


Naruto: Hope in a Despairing world

by Adventchild7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventchild7/pseuds/Adventchild7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Alternate universe of the Naruto world, The Uchiha clan takes over the Elemental nations after defeating and enslaving Kaguya Ootsutsuki and using her powers for their own use.</p>
<p>Beautiful Kunoichi and Civilian females from all lands and villages are brought to Konoha, now an Uchiha led village. They are used as not only Ninja but Concubines, mistresses, Unwilling Wives and Breeding stock for the Uchiha and their supporters.</p>
<p>Naruto is a 20 year old Jounin of Konoha who sees the despair of the people, his mother and his fellow Kunoichi ninja. He goes through his life as they seek comfort and love from him in their despairing lives.</p>
<p>Unknown to Naruto, he will be the one to defeat the Uchiha clan, free them all from their slavery and bring about a world of peace. He will be their Hope in a Despairing world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through his eyes.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. 

WARNING:This story contains Lemons, Situations of or reference to Rape and violence. 

Chapter 1

NB: More changes and things in the fic.

The seals placed on the Kunoichi and other prized females and Ninja stop their appearance and bodies from ageing and turning old. It is the Uchiha's way of making sure that Ninja, Kunoichi or civilians with desirable traits, techniques and bloodline limits or Doujutsu are to breed or be bred by Uchihas or others and get children by them who will be trained in loyalty to the Uchiha clan Only. Though not many have had the seals for long such as canon characters. 

Also Naruto is 20 years with most of his friends being about 17 or 18 in this fic.

IT'S BETTER TO DIE IN THE FLESH OF  
HOPE  
THAN TO LIVE IN THE SLIMNESS OF DESPAIR.  
-Grace Nichols.

Chapter 1

A long time ago,Before the formation of the Hidden villages, a great event occurred. An event that was to change the lives and fates of many in the elemental nations. 

A member of the Uchiha clan, a scholar we are often told, found an Ancient scroll. To any other person who had found it, it would have been useless as they would have found it difficult or even impossible to decipher. But the scholar was in luck.

He was from the famed Uchiha clan. The clan that held one of the legendary Dojutsu. (Lit. Meaning: Eye techniques.) To the Uchiha clan went the Sharingan.(Lit. Meaning: Mirror wheel eyes.) Indeed if another clan with a dojutsu, Say the Hyuuga and their Byakugan (Lit. Meaning: All seeing white eye.) Or a Ninja blessed with the Rinnegan, rumored to had been the eyes of the Sage of the six paths, had happened to get to the scroll before and deciphered it, perhaps the events that occurred in later years would have been averted. 

Uchiha Suma, for that was the scholar's name, translated a story from the deciphered scroll that filled him with both excitement and Ambition. The story told of the Legendary Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Ootsutsuki. It stated how she had been the creator of the Juubi and it's nine brothers and sisters, the nine tailed beasts. (I know the Nine tailed beasts make up the Juubi but work with me for the Sake of the story. ADVENTCHILD7)

The story went on to tell of her creation and gifting of chakra to the people of the elemental nations and their Ninja and of her Grandson, the Sage of the six paths. But what else it told was the most exciting. It stated the exact location of the Goddess and how to subdue her. All one needed was the balls to try and do it. 

He had rushed to the the clan elders and the Uchiha clan leader, Uchiha Madara. They had listened patiently, quietly. All the time the elders eyes never strayed from the Uchiha leaders face. And when Suma was finished with his story, a decision had been made. Madara had spoken once only. "Prepare our Ninja for War." He had said and his will had been done without question. 

They traveled 1 month to Mount Miranbo, a sacred mountain that was said to point straight at the Moon. There they had found ancient Seals for illusions and Secrecy. They had used their chakra to destroy these and before their eyes, a giant ancient palace had appeared before their eyes, it's whole structure brimming with Chakra energy of infinite measure. They had found the goddesses temple. 

And their discovery had not gone unnoticed. 

Kaguya Ootsutsuki unleashed her divine warriors on the invading army who met them in battle. The Uchiha army fought for days before besting these warriors through their use of their Sharingan and many copied High level jutsu, yet still taking heavy losses. The goddess was angered and unleashed her fury in a new way. 

The tailed beasts. 

They tore through the battlefield, massacring all Uchiha in sight. But the Goddess was in for a shock when many Uchiha clan members used their Sharingan to control and capture her creations. Then came her trump card.

The Juubi. Ten tails. A force of chaos. Destruction incarnate. A living deity like being among humanity. It took a Thousand Uchiha using their strongest jutsu and with Sharingan at full strength to slow it down, another two thousand to seal it away. Where exactly is unknown. 

Uchiha Madara met the Goddess in battle, barely able to capture her without losing his life, even when using Sussanoo. Their fight had caused earthquakes and eruptions and storms to appear but in the end, the goddess lost. She was forced to give the Uchiha a share of her powers and from there, it all went to hell.

The Uchiha invaded every part of the elemental nations and newly established hidden villages and bringing them Ruthlessly under control of the clan. Those who rebelled such as Hashirama Senju and the Uzumaki clan were destroyed. 

Soon the Uchiha clan was made up of members with high positions in the world. They controlled everything from Education to politics and the Elemental nations economy. Nothing was done without the express permission of an Uchiha. All other clans were not allowed to use their special jutsu or Dojutsu unless being a Ninja and using it for a mission or when protecting an Uchiha clan member.

Then came their plan of stealing jutsu from other clans or Ninja. They began taking beautiful and talented Kunoichi or civilians with special gifts/jutsu/dojutsu and having sex with them by force or blackmail. They were kept as mistresses or breeding stock for the Uchiha until they birthed a child that would inherit the desired gift of the Unwilling Ninja or Kunoichi parent. It was disgusting and evil to do but the Uchiha clan did not care. When the child was taught it's Unwilling parents jutsu, it's Uchiha parent would steal the techniques with his/her Sharingan. 

And so it went on. The five hidden villages were merged into one in Konoha and their Ninja made into one group with Madara Uchiha taking up the mantle of first supreme leader and Hokage of the five hidden villages. 

But things were going to change.

####################################

On the streets of the great unified villages, a Ninja walked onwards speaking to a Kunoichi who was walking with him. He had blonde hair, sea blue eyes and whisker like markings on his cheeks. He wore black Ninja clothing covered up with a zipped up long, black jacket. On his back lay a katana with a red hilt. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Black shadow of the Ninja. Walking at his side the Kunoichi had the normal standard Jounin Ninja clothing. She had a slim figure though this did not mean she was weak. Her long blonde hair was done in one long braid that was covered in white cloth and reached the small of her back. Her name was Yugito nii. 

"I want to visit you tonight, Naruto-kun." She said as they walked through the crowd of depressed and wary looking civilians. Naruto wasn't surprised by her statement. They had been secretly in a relationship for some time now and drawn only more closer together as time went by. Though today he had to question her want. "What about the Uchiha? Sasuke is getting suspicious. He hasn't left you alone like you predicted and...." "Fuck the Uchiha!" She growled out fiercely, making Naruto look around worriedly in case she had been heard. 

Nobody seemed to have heard or cared to look at her and he sighed in relief as he looked tenderly at his woman. They had met in the Academy and hit it off almost immediately. They had been drawn to one another like bees to honey. They were close friends for most of their life and started dating when they both became Jounin. He had wanted nothing more than her. Unfortunately so did someone else. 

Sasuke Uchiha. Son of Fugaku Uchiha and next in line for the title of Hokage of the five hidden villages. He had tried everything to get together with her, even bribing to get on her Genin team. Too bad that all she felt for him was disgust at his Arrogance and lust of her which he called love. She had almost laughed to death at the statement. That duck ass haired prick wouldn't know what love was if it Lit up a neon sign at him in the darkness. 

She would rather die than be anywhere near him for the rest of her life. And he would no doubt want her as a mistress, not a wife like how naruto wanted to make her. She had made her choice. It wasn't even a competition. 

Naruto sighed once more as he held her close to him. "Alright then, Yugito-chan. I'll be waiting at 8:00 for you. You'll send someone to tell me if you can't make it." Yugito smiled happily at her victory and gave her boyfriend a deep and long kiss that left them both breathless. "Thank you darling. I'll do that. I hope you'll be up because I'm going to......" She leaned next to his ear and whispered such dirty fantasies that made Naruto's face turn quite red before giving him a final peck on the cheek and a wink before doing a quick sushin and disappearing in a crack of lightning. 

He smirked before continuing his slow walk home. He wouldn't get to the estate for another hour. He would use the time to think on the situation of their leaders, the Uchiha, and how to help his friends. He would be late for dinner but his mother would understand. He wondered what she was doing right now.

####################################

Somewhere in the High class elite Uchiha district ,Uzumaki Kushina lay on the bed, spent and sweat dripping from her curvaceous body as thick seed poured from her pussy. She mentally observed that her "Client" as she preferred to call him, had been more energetic than usual. She shuddered in disgust at the name she had chosen to call him. It made her feel that she was selling herself to him.

It was hardly the case.

Her mother, Uzumaki Mito, and herself were among the last of their clan. They had great beauty in fact, making them very desirable. Take into account that they were practically royalty as they came from the famed Uzumaki clan. They were both Masters of the sealing arts, also inheriting the longevity and Ninja skill of their clan. They were both easily Kage level nin in strength and skill alone. And their mastery in the arts of using the chakra chains was legendary. It hadn't taken two minutes for the Uchiha clan to slap the ageing restriction seal on them and start trying to breed a new generation of powerful Uchiha-Uzumaki hybrids.

Her mother, Kushina knew, was servicing another Uchiha in another house somewhere in the same district at that very moment. Mito was sure to be feeling the same disgust she was feeling, the same disgust that countless other beautiful and talented Kunoichi or civilians were feeling, but what could they do?

The seal had stopped her body ageing when she was just 22. Mito was 26. Both were very beautiful women with their fit bodies, huge firm breasts, heart shaped faces, long red hair and curvy asses. The Uchiha had been all but drooling at the chance of fucking them and now they had gotten it. They had been used by no less than 20 Uchiha by now, not getting pregnant being a great godsend to them. They had no want to sire more Uchiha spawn. None at all. 

Her thoughts turned to her son and she felt her heart warm and a familiar feeling of love course through her body. In this damned existence, he was the only thing besides her mother and friends that made her happy. Naruto was the love of her heart, no mistake. 

His father had been a one night stand. Some blonde Ninja who was cut down when he joined a rebellion against the Uchiha. She didn't even remember his name. She didn't really care. The fact that he was here and was hers was all that mattered. As he grew up and began to know of the scrolls that would come to her and Mito and how they would go to certain houses in the Uchiha district for long periods, she had grown embarrassed and Ashamed. What would he think of his mother now? 

She came back home one night from another forced "visit" to the Uchiha district to find him still up late. He had walked up to her and hugged her fiercely. "I'll never stop loving you, kaa-chan. No matter what happens or what you're forced to do."  
He had said.

It was then when her love for him became more than what a parent was supposed to feel for a child. She wasn't ashamed of these new feelings though. They gave her strength. And also gave Mito strength when he repeated his actions to her. 

There was no end in sight for the Uchiha clans regime though. A total of 700 rebellions had happened since the beginning of the damned Uchiha rule. All had been put down before they even got a quarter of the way. It was useless. Some of these rebellions had even had more Kage level fighters than the Uchiha and they were still beaten down. But how......?

She wouldn't ponder much on it. She took a bath in the shower, wore her clothes and left without a backwards glance at the lustfully leering face of the Uchiha who had used her. His rank may have entitled him to her use but she hated him with a fury that would make lucifer proud. The mere mention of his name turned her mouth bitter and made her want to puke

Uchiha Fugaku.

####################################

Naruto knocked on the door of the neighboring house to his home. He waited patiently as the door was opened slowly by a beautiful Kunoichi with orange colored eyes and blue hair done in a bun at the side of her head and placed with a paper flower on it. Konan. The "Origami princess " as she was called by her fellow Ninja. She sighed in relief at seeing only Naruto's friendly and caring face. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, for the caution. I thought it was.....well you see.....well, you know." She trailed off embarrassed. 

Indeed Naruto knew. She had thought him an Uchiha. She was one of the more desired Kunoichi on demand and saw was always "visiting" or being "visited" by an Uchiha. She had been also lucky to not get pregnant yet.

He smiled. 'I understand Konan-chan. It's no big deal really. I just wanted to drop off the items you wanted." He said as he handed her a small package. Inside lay anti pregnancy pills that she would share with her friends and use herself when needed. She smiled happily. "You're a godsend naruto. Kami bless you." She said as he just rubbed his hair and blushed slightly, a little embarrassed at her praise. "It's nothing really Konan. I just wanted to help you out." He said.

Konan's face grew tender at his modesty. Getting the pills without raising questions was difficult at best and nigh impossible on other occasions and yet naruto didn't care and got them whenever she asked, which was a lot of the time. And she had never repaid him his help. 

She loved him. You couldn't help. He had been there for her the first time the Uchiha used her. Held her as she cried till the morning, soaking his shirt in her tears. He had been there when she had almost been raped on a mission and by her Uchiha teammate no less. When naruto heard, well.....apparently they were still looking for a body and the teammate had disappeared, never to be seen again. So he had killed for her as well, knowing it was his death if the Uchiha clan found out.

She wanted him. Badly.

She opened the door a little more. "Would you like to come in? We could have a drink or something. She said, her orange eyes meeting his blue ones, pleading silently. The way she had said "or something" was a clear indicator they would not be having a drink at the least. He knew Yugito wouldn't mind. She knew Konan. Knew what they went through. Heck!! Many Kunoichi shared in these days. Down to even to their men when a friend wanted some comfort and not the lusty drooling and rutting of an Uchiha. 

He closed his eyes and sensed the chakra signature of his lover. Yugito was still at work at Ninja headquarters. It was already past 8:00 so it seemed to be an unfortunate and Unwanted all nighter. His mother and grandmother's signatures were located in a pub near the Nara district and seemed not to be in a hurry. 

He looked at the expectant gaze of Konan and finally a small smile appeared on his face. "I'd love to." He said as she smiled and opened the door fully to give him entrance, shutting it slowly when he entered. 

####################################

Deep underneath the Uchiha district, Three eyes opened in the darkness. Two were pale white while one in the middle of the two was red and ringed with circles. 

"My champion is ready. The time of the Uchiha clan draws nearer to a close. For all those who have suffered, vengeance shall be ours."

####################################

To be Continued.....

Reviews and comments please.


	2. Developments

CHAPTER 2

Two Uchiha clansmen and a female Uchiha stood talking near a giant door carved with ancient markings and with various powerful seals on it. The 3 Uchiha spoke nervously before the sounds of footsteps made them go silent as the Hokage of the five hidden villages, Fugaku Uchiha, appeared before them.

"How long has she been awake?" He asked as one of the Uchiha approached him while bowing in respect. "7 hours, Hokage-sama. She has not asked for any food or drink but seeing as she is a goddess we suspect she has no need for sustenance." The clan member said as his two companions nodded in agreement. 

Fugaku growled in annoyance. He had never heard of the captured goddess ever awakening during the time of any of his predecessors. She wasn't even awake in the time of Madara Uchiha. He had been looking forward to having another go with Kushina before he had been called to deal with the situation.   
He would get that hot bitch pregnant and tied to him as his mistress if it was the last thing he did.

But for now.....

"Keep a close eye on her and double...no triple the guard, high Uchiha Anbu only. No one from another clan. I want daily updates." He told them as he left them to the tasks. He wouldn't say it. He tried not to think it. But he knew it. He was afraid of the Goddess trapped on the other end of the huge door. Madara had barely defeated her and Fugaku knew he could never even have a sliver of a chance against a deity as Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Should she escape, they were dead meat.

On the other side of the door, the trapped goddess let a smile appear on her face as her eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement. 

Uchiha coward. 

####################################

Naruto lay on the comfortable bed with an arm wrapped around the exquisite form of Konan, the blue haired beauty quietly moaning in satisfaction. Their bodies were covered in sweat as Naruto's thick and virile sperm leaked from her fertile womb. It had been a passionate night of lust, love and comfort. Mostly love...but a whole lot of lust as well as they sated their needs. 

 

LEMON***

Flashback

A couple of drinks later and a horny Konan had ripped off their clothes as they stood naked in front of each as Konan's sexily eyed his 8 inch cock as Naruto was captivated by her beautiful body with her huge breasts, trim figure and child bearing hips as well as her slim belly that seemed to scream " Put a baby in me." to Naruto. 

Konan wasn’t a virgin,not after the Uchiha using her, but she wasn’t very experienced either as all the Uchiha did was rut like a stupid and brain dead animal, as she roughly started to kiss Naruto. Naruto reached around her and started to squeeze Konan's ass. She moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure it caused her. She slid down Naruto's body as Naruto's cock sprang up at her actions. She could think of one thing and one thing only, and that was Naruto's eight inch cock, already fully hard and ready for her.

“Suck it Konan-chan” groaned Naruto, thrusting his hips upwards for Konan, who instinctively opened her mouth and engulfed half of his cock in a single thrust.

“Mmmmmmmpf” She moaned, now bobbing her head up and down, engulfing more and more with each passing second until her blue hair was a blur to Naruto and he felt his cock hitting the back of her throat.

She continued to deep-throat him for the next five minutes until Naruto began to pant loudly, getting ready to explode down her hot little throat.  
“I’m fucking cumming Konan-chan!” screamed Naruto, thrusting his hips upwards and lodging his cock in her throat.

Konan wrapped her hands around Naruto's ass, giving him extra leverage to force a little more of his shaft into her throat. She felt his cock spasm before he began to cum.

“Unghhhhh! Drink it Konan-chan!” grunted Naruto, ejaculating 12 long thick streams of his hot cum down Konan’s throat. She swallowed every drop greedily, not even letting one ounce leave her mouth. After finally finishing, naruto pulled his softening cock from her throat.

“Yum!” Konan said, swallowing the last of Naruto's cum and catching her breath in the process as she licked her blue painted lips and rubbed her full tummy in satisfaction. 

Konan stood up and struck some sexy poses as Naruto watched her.

He was once more awestruck as he stared at Konan’s perfect figure; she was fit, with great breasts and a beautiful shaved pussy. He nearly came right then and there, but before Naruto could blow his load, Konan jumped on top of him, pinning him to the soft bed and sitting on his waist.

“You ready to fuck me big boy! Cum in me? Put a baby in my fertile womb?” she moaned Lustfully, staring at Naruto sexily with her orange colored eyes, while reaching back with one of her hands and grabbing his fully erect cock.

She could feel her saliva still coated on his cock, as she guided it towards her wet and ready opening.

“Unghhhhh!” grunted Naruto, as he felt the tip of his cock pierce Konan's tight pussy. Both Naruto and Konan scrunched their faces in pain as Naruto's shaft began to slide into her tight pussy. “Kami! Your pussy is so tight Konan-chan!” He moaned, thrusting his hips upwards into her, while she leaned down to give him a deep kiss.

Naruto passionately kissed her back, while using his hands to reach around and grab her juicy ass. He gave it a quick squeeze before raising one of his hands and smacking her ass hard.

“Mmmmmm… Harder Naruto-kun!” Konan whispered into his ear, bouncing on his cock in the process.

He continued to smack her ass for the next few minutes until his cock was completely impaled in her pussy. He stopped slapping her and took a firm hold of her ass before lifting and dropping her on his shaft as hard and fast as possible. The sensation of sliding his cock in and out of her athletically tight pussy was already putting some strain on him, even after having just cum minutes earlier. After 20 more minutes of hard fucking, Konan could tell that Naruto was reaching his end again, and wanting to please him the most, she reached back again and started to fondle his spasming balls.

“I’m cumming Konan-chan! Take my cum and get pregnant with my child!" Groaned Naruto, ready to explode for the second time that Night.

“CUM INSIDE ME NARUTO-KUN! Fill my pussy up! I need your hot cum so bad!” shouted Konan, at the top of her lungs, urging him to blow his load deep in her clutching pussy.

“UNGHHHHH!” He grunted , ejaculating a second large load of virile cum, this time deep into Konan's hot pussy. Several hot streams of his potent seed penetrated her womb and filled her completely,   
impregnating her on the spot.

“Ahhhhhhh!” she screamed, finally going through her own orgasm after feeling her pussy filled with Naruto's warm seed. "God it feels so good inside me!" She moaned , coming down from her own orgasm and feeling Naruto's semen drip from her pussy and slide down his cock, which was still lodged deeply in her wet pussy.

He slipped out of her impregnated cunt as it latched onto his shaft and sucked the cum right out of him. He shot several thick streams of cum before abandoning her clutching pussy. 

LEMON END***

She was pregnant. They both knew it. He had saved her from any future visits as she was his wife by law of having his child. She would move into the Uzumaki compound immediately. Yugito would be thrilled but also jealous. She wanted a child before another could get one from him.

As they kissed in bed, both their hands roamed towards Konan's belly, where their child would be growing. It gave them happiness and hope. Something to look forward to. 

The future didn't seem so dark anymore. 

####################################

But not for others. 

A dark haired, red eyed beautiful Kunoichi lays on a king sized bed as a young Uchiha slams into her pussy. He is no older than 20. Sweat pours off his body as he pounds into the older females womb. He finally slams into her one last time before cumming, eliciting a cry of disgust from the woman. 

"UNGHHHHH! Take my load slut, give me an heir!” He grunted , ejaculating his load deep in her vulnerable pussy. She grimaced as she felt his sperm in her pussy and growled quietly as he wiped his wet cock on her long and soft dark hair as he smirked. 

Her name was kurenai Yuuhi. The Genjutsu mistress of the five hidden villages. A beauty among the beauties of the villages and known as the "Ice queen." She was also the mistress to an Uchiha clan member who was high ranked in the hierarchy, the only reason he had been able to get her.

She was also the former teacher of one Uzumaki Naruto. 

To say that she had not fallen in love with him at first sight would have been a lie. A very big lie. He and two Uchiha had been assigned to her as Team 8. And as soon as her calculating ruby eyes had met his own ocean blue orbs, her heart had fluttered. He had bowed respectfully on seeing her, unlike the two snobby Uchiha. 

"Greetings Kurenai-Sensei. I hope to learn a lot under your tutelage." He had said. His word had been enough to know that she had a wonderful student....and two others with stupidity in their heads.

They spent so much time together, both during team training and in private. They improved one another. Soon they were always together, either training or discussing issues. And soon she had fallen in love. One thing led to another and soon they had spent a week of love and lust in each others arms and inside her bed, only stopping for food and rest.

This angered an Uchiha who had been trying to get her for himself but to no avail. He had sworn revenge.

Soon after, she was pregnant. It wasn't unexpected. They planned marriage. They spoke of names and of siblings. Of happy years to come. Naruto would be the greatest husband and father ever. The joy wouldn't last. 

An assassin had attempted an attack. Unusually, he had gone only for her stomach, killing her and Naruto's child. 

Naruto had been there minutes later at the hospital. She was older in wisdom and experience than him. She had held on strong after the miscarriage and loss of her child. Not Naruto. 

He had blamed himself. Torn himself apart from the inside. It had hit him hard that he hadn't been unable to help save their child or protect her. He was silent though, and didn't let it show, wearing a mask and helping her through her own grief, ignoring questions about his own feelings and treating her like a queen for the whole of her recovery and many days after it.....before breaking up with her unexpectedly. 

He cited his own inadequacy to protect her and their child, saying she "deserved someone better than him." She tried to hold on to him but it was for naught. Naruto left. 

She had made a promise to never love another till her death since then.

But tragedy struck another blow. 

She had received a "visit" scroll from an Uchiha. Seeing the name of the Uchiha she was to service was enough to make her pale.

She had to go. 

It was the law.

Two months of service to the Uchiha and she was pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl. Uchiha Kokoro. ( She looks like kokoro from Dead or Alive)  
Years passed and here she was, still with the Uchiha as her beauty never ended due to the seal and her daughter was now a beautiful Ninja of 16 though luckily still unnoticed by any lust filled Uchiha scum. And the Uchiha was still trying to get her pregnant with a male heir. She still looked 27 but in real sense was 67. 

She sighed as she showered and thought of Naruto. The thought of him was the only thing that got her through these days as she remembered his love and warmth towards her. Kokoro hadn't inherited the Sharingan and none of the Uchiha cruelty and Arrogance. She was a sweet girl and powerful ninja in her own right by now. She reminded kurenai more of herself and Naruto than her real father.

Her real father....

The young man who was now having an arrogant smirk and gazing lustfully at her leaving. 

The one she was sure had sent the assassin. 

The one who had made her life hell since day one. 

The one who touched and took her body when they were only meant for Naruto. 

Her second student on team 8 and Naruto's teammate, his name tasting like bitter poison to her tongue, whose mere image made her want to rip his throat clean out. 

Uchiha Sasuke.

####################################

Beneath the Uchiha clan district, Kaguya Ootsutsuki snapped her fingers and immediately nine pillars of light of differing colors shot into the sky and traveled in different directions

She smiled as she whispered. 

"Let the games begin."

To be Continued.....


	3. Where is she?

CHAPTER 3

Yugito nii had never thought that her world could get any darker. With the way the Uchiha ruled, she thought that the world was already in the abyss. She was wrong. 

When she left Naruto go to headquarters, she had found it empty. This was unusual. No Ninja, no Anbu guard. Where was everyone? She had walked the darkened halls looking for signs of life but nobody was around. Not even a haughty high ranked Uchiha guard. 

"Hello, Yugito-chan."

She had turned quickly to stare in the eyes of none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The one Uchiha who was always lusting for her body. He wanted her for a concubine. She would rather sleep with a corpse.

"Uchiha-Sama, I didn't realize you were here." She told him, trying to hide how much the arrogant smirk on his face made her want to snap his neck. She really didn't want to spend any amount of time with the bastard. She had heard tales of how he treated his various concubines. She had heard it from their own mouths even. She mentally listed them off.

Sakura Haruno. 

A pink haired beauty of a Kunoichi and apprentice to the Great Tsunade Senju. She was a prodigy according to Tsunade. A powerful ninja, now even listed as Kage level in all her Ninja skills. Her healing was even more astounding, rivaling even Tsunade's. This had gotten the attention of Sasuke, who had taken the eighteen year old girl as his first wife, much to her horror. The poor girl was knocked up before two days passed after the wedding night. The "pink shield" of Konoha as she was known in Ninja circles gave birth to a baby girl, Uchiha Sarada. 

Yamanaka Ino. 

Known as the "Cerebral Assassin" by Ninja, the platinum blonde had become a legend in yamanaka history. Her mind arts were known to live many a pile of mush after just a quick glance into their minds by the Kunoichi. Her mind jutsu were terrifying to all her enemies and So the Uchiha had seen the opportunity for a strong child from her and taken her 5 months later as his next mistress. Apparently she had to be restrained from committing Seppuku with a Kunoichi on her wedding night.

Ten Ten

The weapon mistress. The "Blade of chaos" as she was called. Using any weapon to lethal and chaotic effect, no weapon was too hard for her to master, no weapon hard to use. She was known to carry up to a thousand weapons in the Storage scroll on her back alone. She had sought to use them all on the Uchiha guards that had come to take her to Sasuke. 50 lower branch Uchiha had met their end before the end of the day. They still called her the "Uchiha's worst nightmare " in whispers. 

And lastly, Kurenai Yuuhi. 

All four Kunoichi had 2 things in common. 

They hated Sasuke Uchiha

They all loved Naruto Uzumaki. Mind, body and Soul. 

He had featured in all their lives in one way or another. Bringing them joy and hope, love and comfort. 

Naruto had saved Sakura from a rape by bandits. 

He had saved Ino from an exploding tag filled building on a mission. 

And he had healed a dying Ten Ten from a poison dart filled with a toxic and lethal liquid, seconds before she could fall into death's cold arms.

They loved him. And that was the driving force behind Sasuke taking them. He was jealous of his former blonde teammate. His strength and the love many had for him. He wanted it ALL. 

Just as he wanted Yugito. 

Before she could react, Sasuke was at her side, hitting a pressure point and making her drop to the floor unconscious. 

"You're mine now, nii." He said as he lifted her unconscious form on his shoulder before freezing as a loud Siren blared across Konoha. 

" ATTENTION ALL NINJA!!! ATTENTION ALL NINJA!!! MOVE QUICKLY TO THE VILLAGE GATES!!! THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE IS ATTACKING THE UNITED VILLAGE!! I REPEAT THE KYUUBI NO KITSAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Cliffhanger no jutsu. 

Sorry for slow updates. High school tuition sucks. A longer chapter next time, promise. ;-)


	4. strange occurrences

CHAPTER 4

(Am back people!!!! Let's get this party started and back on track.)

Sasuke cursed angrily as he put down the blonde beauty on to a chair and ran out of the building. Why? Why now of all days? He cursed and made way to the gates at full speed. 

Yugito gasped and woke up a few seconds later. Even if the dumb fuck Uchiha had managed to knock her out, it would have taken 1 minute tops to wake up again. She wasn't a Jounin Ninja for nothing. She heard the announcement and was dumbfounded. The world hadn't seen any of the tailed beasts since the beginning of the Uchiha reign. Where had the kyuubi been hiding all this time?

Without another word she launched herself out of a window a raced for the village gates. 

####################################

Naruto had left Konan packing in preparation of moving in with as he headed to the Uzumaki compound. He could sense his mother and Mito back in the compound. They would be happy to hear of a grandchild. Something to look forward to in the despair of the life they now lived. 

He walked into the compound and saw the two beautiful redheads sitting on the porch dressed in beautiful silk kimonos as they looked up at the Moon. Their eyes turned to him as they both smiled. "Welcome home Naruto." They both said as he hugged each of them in turn, not even remotely curious as they held each of their hugs a little longer and deeper than usual. He just thought they were very happy he was home.

Men. Seriously idiotic when it comes to feelings. 

He sat down with them as they told him about their day, leaving out, for obvious reasons, their time of service at the Uchiha clan compound. He in turn broke the news about Konan, much to their delight.

"It will be fun having another lady around. And a baby as well. Oh I can't wait to start picking names,it will be so fun." Kushina said as she held Mito's hand with joy. Though, both looking at the way Naruto was staring up at the Moon serenely with his deep blue eyes made both wonder if they couldn't convince him to give them a bundle of joy for each of themselves as well. Unconsciously, both had started moving a little closer to him when the silence of the night was broken by the village alarm. 

"ALL NINJA TO THE VILLAGE GATES!! THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE IS ATTACKING THE UNITED VILLAGE!!! I REPEAT THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE IS ATTACKING THE UNITED VILLAGE!!!"

Naruto slowly stood up as Kushina and Mito applied some hand seals and changed into their Ninja garbs. He looked towards as they both nodded at him as the three raced to the gates without hesitation. 

####################################

They arrived to a scene of chaos. The village gates had been turned to ashes and the surrounding area looked like a war zone. Dead Ninja littered the ground and yet all of them bore one startling and strange sign. 

They were all Uchiha. 

No Ninja from any clan or civilian family was dead or evenly slightly injured. All of the deceased were Uchiha. 

"What does this mean? " Mito pondered out loud as the same was wondered by the 700 or so other Ninja who had arrived early. There was not even a sign of the Kyuubi. Nothing left of it's presence except the feel of it's chakra to them that it had indeed made an appearance. 

" I don't know and personally I really don't care." Said Naruto after a quick inspection of the area. "What I do know is that we have clean up duty so let's get to it." He said as the other Ninja nodded and began collecting bodies and searching for any survivors. 

"Well....This is troublesome." Said a nearby Nara clan member as all who heard him turned to him at his statement. "What is, Nara-San?" Asked Kushina. He sighed. "With all these thin prick Uchiha Bastards dead, you can expect a huge funeral for them that we'll be FORCED to attend. And knowing those bastard elders and the Hokage, it will be about next week Tuesday." He said.

There was multiple groans at this statement. 

"That's Jounin poker night....."

"The Kunoichi society meeting is Tuesday....."

"Fucking hell. My kid's birthday is Tuesday...."

"Damn Uchiha. I'm supposed to be at the hospital to see my wife on Tuesday. How the hell am I....."

Naruto sighed. 

Fucking Uchiha. Even when they died they ruined everything. 

####################################

Fugaku Uchiha fumed in his office as he was handed the estimates of the dead. 900 dead. And all of them Uchiha! The clan was in an uproar, demanding justice. And he would see it done. But where had the biju come from?

The chronicles stated of how the Uchiha of old had controlled them through the Sharingan, but no mention of them afterwards. So how....?

He sighed. He had to check the goddess. She was the only lead he had. His secretary knocked on the door and walked in. "Your wife is here to see y...." She started to say before being cut off. "Send Mikoto away. I don't have time for her." He said as he turned to his paperwork. 

Outside the door, Mikoto heard him and smiled with relief. It was customary to make a visit now and then to keep up appearances to the clan. As long as that fool didn't want her though, she was safe. 

She walked away without a backwards glance. 

####################################

One week later.

####################################

Yugito had told Naruto of Sasuke and his attempt at her kidnapping. It had taken much restraint to not go at him at once and skin him alive. Yugito had pleaded with him not to. And he had accepted...for now. 

He walked towards the yamanaka compound, going to buy some roses for the lovely women in his life when he stopped short at who he saw apparently waiting for him.

TenTen. 

She had changed a lot since they had last seen each other. 

She was now wearing a white sleeveless and high collared qipao dress with red trimmings that reached her mid-thighs, and a side slit on the right, held in place with yellow fastenings. It was decorated with a pale red flame pattern, running along the left side and tied with a dark red obi. She wore fishnet stockings on her legs and a pair of black open-toed boots.

She still wore her hair in her trademark Chinese-style buns as usual, but they were now styled as braided buns, both braided together on the back of her head and ending in a short plait that reached just below her shoulders. (Her Naruto: The last look)

It short she looked sexy as hell. 

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She said. Her eyes were fixed firmly on his own as she walked closer to him. She had been deliberately waiting for him since the morning, knowing he planned to come buy flowers from his mother.

"Can I...can we talk?...in private? My home isn't far from here." She asked. Naruto sighed. As much as he would like to agree he knew there would be little talking involved. She wanted comfort. Comfort he would have gladly given her if she was single. But she wasn’t. She was a mistress. To Sasuke Uchiha. He wouldn't want to put her in any trouble. 

"TenTen....We really shouldn't..." He started to say before she cut him off. "Please." She said as she hugged him deeply and put her face in his chest. 

He was beat. And he knew it.

"Lead the way."

####################################

Yamanaka Ino had to bite her tongue before she letout a yell of ddisgust as Sasuke Uchiha came all over her beautiful face and platinum blonde locks.

"Ahhhhhhh. That was good. Hope you like that warm milk. Pure Uchiha seed. More than you deserve slut." He said smirking. 

He walked away from her and did not see as the blonde yamanaka licked all the seed from her face clean and spitting it on the floor in disgust. 

"One day...I'll rip you to shreds and Damn the consequences." She said. 

"Why wait?"

Ino turned slowly to find a small flaming cat staring up at her. It's red eyes boring deeply into her own. It's voice was soft and feminine, yet brimming with untold power. 

"Follow me and we shall begin the end of the Uchiha clan rule."

It put out a paw to her and as she knelt down to touch it, the two vanished in blue flames as soon as they made contact. 

####################################

The end of the Uchiha clan was approaching. 

To be Continued.....


End file.
